It has been observed that impact copolymers with a low melt flow rate (MFR) may have high melt strength and mechanical properties that enable blown extrusion in monolayer structures with bubble stability.
However, low MFR polymers are generally difficult to extrude as a result of the low melt flow rate.
Therefore, a need exists to develop a polymer experiencing the benefits of low MFR impact copolymers, while enabling greater processing efficiencies.